


[Podfic] Afterparty

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean wakes up there's a knee in his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Afterparty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257581) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Font used on the cover: [Roundy Rainbows](http://www.dafont.com/roundy-rainbows.font).  
> Picture: technically a picture of four pairs of feet in a bed that's supposedly from Getty Images, but I could find neither original nor permissions anywhere, and in the end I figured there's so little of it actually on there it doesn't really matter. 
> 
> Also posted to [DW](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/138741.html) and [tumblr](http://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/148514256308/fandom-supernatural-pairing).

  
  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http:///sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/SPN/%5Bspn%5Dafterparty%28entanglednow-author_sylvaine_reader%29.mp3) (4.1 MB | 0:05:15)  
[m4b](http:///sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/SPN/%5Bspn%5Dafterparty%28entanglednow_sylvaine%29.m4b) (2.9 MB | 0:05:15)

Streaming:  
  



End file.
